Serenity's Vacation
by Kellybug
Summary: Sequel to Release: NeoQueen Serenity is too tired to rule, right now.. can Tsukino Usagi help you?
1. Chapter 1

Serenity's VacationSerenity's Vacation

Chapter 1

"Break fast"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

DISCLAIMER: Tsukino Usagi/ Sailor Moon/ Neo-Queen Serenity, Chiba Mamoru/ Tuxedo-Kamen/ King Endymion, Chibiusa/ Small Lady, Mizuno Ami/ Sailor Mercury, Hino Rei/ Sailor Mars, Kino Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter, Aino Minako/ Sailor Venus/ Meiou Setsuma/ Sailor Pluto, Ten'ou Haruka/ Sailor Uranus, Kaiou Michiru/ Sailor Neptune, Tomoe Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn, Oosaka Naru, Gurio Umino, Tsukino Shingo, General Nephrite, Queen Beryl, and Queen Serenity; The Ginziushou; and Crystal Tokyo, the Silver Millenium and the Crystal Millenium are Copyrighted to Noako Takeuchi, and to Toie, DiC, and a couple of other coprorations I can't remember. I can not claim them, nor do I try.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

NOTES: This fan-fiction is a sequel to my previous fiction, "Release", which was an answer to an ealier fan-fiction, "Tsukino Usagi is Dead" by I also appreciate the help given by Darren Schivo and especially Edgaric, who actually suggested an idea used in Chapter 4.

Usagi calls herself and Mamoru "MPDs", short for "Multiple-Personality- Disorder" sufferers.

Lastly a bit of History, the names I for the feuding neighbors Usagi has to mediate between were actual kingdoms. Silla and Koryo were medieval kingdoms on the Korean peninsula.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tsukino Usagi awoke early one morning to a strange sensation. She felt the cool softness of the bed sheets next to her and the firm pillow under her head. She was in the Royal Bedroom. This wasn't unusual. However, that she felt this CLOSE to everything WAS unusual ! Usually, Tsukino Usagi was "watching" Neo-Queen Serenity from a corner of the brain they shared with Sailor Moon.

Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon, the monarch and the senshi, Usagi's roommates over the past two millenia. She used to hate them. But, then, that was before Chibi-Usa had used the Ginzuishou to split the three minds into separate bodies so they could all talk to each other. With that action, Usagi was able to talk to Serenity and Sailor Moon, and the three became friends. But, the Crystal Millenium was most-foreign to Usagi, so she chose most times to withdraw, to let the other two run things. But, Serenity was still able to give Usagi the time outside she needed.

Like today.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Someone whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning... Endymion ?" Usagi responded.

"Ah ! Good Morning, Usagi ! Serenity told me you would probably be out today." Endymion smiled a little and tried not to laugh.

"Very funny, Endymion !" Usagi groaned. "I see you were warned. Well, I guess I am the obvious choice to be let out. Serenity must be tired. And Sailor Moon claims she's just a warrior. I just hope I'm up to this job."

There was a bit of silence, followed by a sigh.

"You always have been, Odango !" The voice came back.

"Mamo-chan !" Usagi turned to hug and kiss her husband. "You were let out !" she giggled.

"Well, when Serenity said she was taking a break from reality, Endymion decided to take a nap!"

"So you're on watch ?" Serena asked.

"Afraid so", Mamoru said as he embraced his wife.

Usagi giggled. "I wonder how the subjects of the Millenium would react if they knew they were ruled by a couple of MPDs ?"

There was a quiet knock at their door. "May I come in ?" Chibiusa almost whispered.

"Of course you can come in !" Usagi said.

Chibiusa came in quietly and looked at her parents. 'Alright,' the Princess thought to her- self, 'who's in charge today ?' Chibiusa took a quick glance at her parents- then ran over and pounced on the bed !

"Kaasan ! Tousan !" Chibiusa smiled as she huged her parents. "So ! Serenity and Endymion decided to let Usagi and Mamoru out !" Chibiusa giggled at this. She knew that the two physical people here before her were her parents always, but she also knew that both bodies shared three distinct spirits. And, she knew about the battles that had gone on in those bodies before peace was declared three years ago.

The Princess remembered the turmoil that was uncorked the night that she was supposed to take her place as heir-apparent of the Crystal Millenium. Chibusa had wanted to let Usagi out of her imprisonment that she had been in ever since Princess Serenity had assumed dominence. Chibiusa had met Usagi when Chibiusa was sent into the past- first to save the Neo-Queen and then to train to become Senshi. What the Princess did not know was that part of the "training" had been to make friends with Usagi. It was a friendship Serenity had lost ages ago, and one that she wanted dearly to regain. But, the hurt felt by Usagi because of the imprisonment was almost too much of a hurtle for Serenity to cross. It had almost killed Usagi. But, the gamble taken by Chibiusa had allowed her mother to talk to her warring selves and to come back together. However, Neo-Queen Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, and Sailor Moon came back together much weaker than they were when they split apart. The healing of Usagi's selves continued to this day. And the process was still not complete.

That healing process was being made easier because King Endymion, Tuxedo Kamen, and Chiba Mamoru were able to see each other as brothers. Of course, that did not mean there were no mis-understandings or fights. They did have some rough going- especially after they were split by the Ginzuishou. But, Endymion, Tuxedo Kamen, and Mamoru had been able to focus on themselves and on Serenity, Sailor Moon, Usagi, and Chibiusa. At least.. they were reacting better than the Senshi snd their other halves.

Chibiusa was brought back from her memories when Usagi asked, "What's up today, Chibi ?"

"I came up to announce breakfast is ready !" Chibiusa thought she heard Usagi groan a little at this.

"But.. we can delay breakfast if you want, mom." Chibiusa smiled and hugged her mom and dad protectively. Chibiusa knew why her mother was not that crazy about having breakfast right now. Breakfasts were always shared by shared all the Senshi. And, while the Senshi revered Serenity, the feelings did not necessarily extend to Usagi, especially among the Outer Senshi. There seemed to be a condencendency toward Usagi, except for Sailor Saturn. A rift had even developed between Chibiusa and Sailo Pluto, and between Serenity and Sailor Pluto.

"Well," Usagi sighed, "maybe we can sneak down to the kitchen before everybody else does. But, I guess, Sailor Jupiter's already there. Let's go." They were joined shortly by Luna and Diana.

Sailor Jupiter and her daughter were already in the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, Usagi!" The chef sang out.

"Jupiter ?" Usagi asked with a start. "How did you know..?"

"It's me, Usagi, Makoto." Mako-chan reasured her friend. "Sailor Jupiter and I look through the same eyes many times. We saw how weary Serenity was becoming, especially with all the madness that our neighbors are showing. So, we and our daughter have been on guard, awaiting your arrival." Makoto and Naoko smiled. Except for Naoko's fiery red hair, mother and daughter were identical.

"So.." Usagi let out a slow breath. "I should have guessed there was delicate trouble here. Serenity has let me out before since what happened three years ago, but she's never seemed this tired. But Sailor Moon refused to come out. She always says she's no ruler, that she is just a warrior. I guess that is what gave me the hope that nothing was terribly wrong.

"Oh, well.." Usagi smiled sadly between bites of pancake and fruit, "who has the notes on the bickering neighbors ?"

"The Diplomatic Papers that have not been given over for your signing are still with Sailor Venus." Chibiusa said. "However," she smiled slyly, "Kyoto gave me some copies. Just for safe-keeping !"

Mamoru chuckled. "Still conspiring, Chibiusa ?"

Chibiusa smiled at her parents. "Everybody needs a Chibi-cabinet !" "I can guess you don't want to run into the Senshi?" Makoto said as she served up some more pancakes and some cocoa. She hugged a sad-eyed Usagi.

"Oh, Makoto !" Usagi cried. "Every time I come out, it seems I start a small Civil War ! And I hate driving a wedge between the Senshi ! Serenity deserves better than that ! I knew she was a frail spirit, although she seems powerful ! It's only recently that I've found out just how frail she really is ! And I don't know if I'm strong enough to help her !"

"You ARE strong enough, Usagi ! You proved that, to ME, over and over again !" A voice came from behind her.

"Ami ?" Usagi turned around to face the new arrival. Ami stood with her arms folded over her breasts.

"Mercury said I'd probably be needed today. She told me your last run-in with the Outer Senshi did not go too well. Satern was the only one who stood up for you?" Ami's blue eyes searched Usagi.

"I guess.. Hotaru will always be there for me." Usagi let out a sigh. "I don't know what Saturn sees in me to make her stand by me, though."

"She sees the same things we do, Usagi-sama", a voice said clearly from behind Ami. Uwada Keiko appeared from behind her mother. Ami's blue hair and eyes were replaced by steel-gray hair the same length as Ami's and eyes as mysterious in color as a thundercloud. Keiko stepped into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. "How are you this morning, Your Highness ?" She said and bowed to Chibiusa.

"You KNOW I hate that !" Chibiusa whined. Keiko stopped drinking long enough to grin and giggle. Chibiusa hated royal formalities as much as Usagi. It was one of many traits the family had found over the years that the two woman shared. Chibiusa harrumphed and then giggled at the look of shocked "innocence" that came over Keiko.

"It did get you laughing, though." Uwada Keiko smiled. Chibiusa hugged Keiko, as Ami supported Usagi as they made their way to the table.

"I echo Ami !", Rei said as she entered the kitchen, "and so does Sailor Mars !" She and her daughter, Kumada Yuko, flocked around Usagi and Chibiusa. "I came over right after this morning's fire-reading. Usagi," the priestess looked into Usagi's eyes, "things are going to be dark today. You'll have to face the Senshi."

"NO ! I'm not ready !" Usagi trembled and cried. "I'm never ready." She took Rei's hand for support. "Thank you, Rei, for.. the warning.. and for being here." Yuko moved over to Chibiusa with Keiko and Naoko.

"That is why I came to breakfast early," Usagi sighed, "I knew that Serenity was more tired than when she usually withdraws. And, I knew that what affected her would probably affect me. And I did not want a fight with the Senshi complicating things ! If I can get through this day without facing Uranus or Neptune- or Pluto- I can deal with the other problems." Usagi finished her breakfast in silence, studying the diplomatic papers. Then she arose. "Chibiusa ?" Usagi said silently. "I'll be in the palace-gardens for now. Will you cover for me ?"

To be continued in.  
Chapter 2, "Battle of the Senshi, Round I" 


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity's VacationSerenity's Vacation Chapter 2 "Battle of the Senshi Round I"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon/ Neo-Queen Serenity/ Tsukino Usagi, Oosaka Naru, Gurio Umino, Sailor Pluto/ Setsuma Meiou, Tsukino Shingo, Sailor Mercury/ Mizuno Ami, Sailor Saturn/ Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Mars/ Hino Rei, Sailor Uranus/ Ten'ou Haruka, Sailor Neptune/ Kaiou Michiru, Nephrite, Chibiusa, Chiba Mamoru/ Tuxedo-Kamen/ King Endymion, and Sailor Venus/ Aino Minako are the copywrited property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Bandai, DiC, and other companies whose names I've forgotten now. They are not mine. NOTE: "Serenity's Vacation" is a sequel to my fan-fiction "Release", which is, itself, an answer to the fan-fiction "Tsukino Usagi is Dead" by I would thank Darren Schivo and Edgar for their help in getting me through writing this fan-fiction.

Historic note- Koryo and Silla were medieval kingdoms on the Korean Peninsula.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Usagi sat alone in the middle of the palace-gardens with the diplomatic papers. As the morning sunlight soaked into Usagi, she took note of the grievances presented by the Ambassadors. How petty they actually seemed. The points of their honor seemed terribly small. Certainly, property was taken and people kidnapped.. but not for ransome and nobody was ever killed. Actually, it seemed more like the ritual taking-away of brides just prior to a wedding. Despite the seriousness of the charges of Border-Raiding, Usagi could not help but laugh.

"Something funny, Usagi ?" a voice softly called from somewhere in the garden. Usagi looked around, but saw noboby. She got up from her seat and searched the garden. She then heard giggling from where she had been sitting. Usagi walked back to her seat and sit down. She looked to her side once more. Oosaka Naru was sitting by her and glancing at the papers. "It sounds alot like what Umino and I did before Umino and I married ! Even down to how we made each other's things 'disappear' to get each other's attention !"

"I can just see that!" Usagi smiled. Then she started to cry softly. "Oh, Naru! I missed you so much.. and Umino ! I still do. I can't even hold you." Usagi felt the cool softness of a ghost- ly hand as Naru gently wrapped an arm around her friend.

"I'm always around, Usagi." Naru smiled. Then she faded away.

"Good.. bye, Naru." Usagi sniffled.

"It is good to have friends to talk to." Sailorpluto spoke as she slipped up on Usagi.

"It helps." Usagi agreed. "I cannot hold them, but they comfort me when times are tough. Like now."

"What of your family ?" Pluto asked. "And what of the Senshi ?"

"You mean when I can come out to see ? My husband and daughter have to run interference for me. And I dare not speak to the Senshi, for fear of causing a rift that Serenity cannot heal. Hai ! You heard me right, Pluto !" Usagi turned to the Gaurdian of Time. "Serenity has grown weary over the years ! I didn't realize how tired and weak her spirit was until we talked at Chibiusa's presentation." Her voice took on a regal tone. "You remember ? The ball where Chibiusa said your services were no longer wanted ?" Usagi could hear the cold loneliness coming out in her voice. Or was it Serenity's ?

"I'm sorry, Setsuma!" Usagi apologized, "that was uncalled for."

"Iie. It is what I deserve." Pluto sighed. "I made you a prisoner, Usagi. I forced Serenity to take control. I showed them the future as it was their's already. That narrowed what you, Sailor Moon, and the Princess could do. It pre-ordained your actions ! And I told Mamoru I could show you no more of your futures because your futures were entirely your choice. HAHA !" Setsuna laughed sarcatically. "The Small Lady and Serenity were right ! I did not tell you, did not show you, even a portion of what could have been. So I doomed you. Can you forgive me ?" Pluto looked at Usagi with pleading eyes.

"I can forgive you !" Usagi smiled. "And I'll speak to Serenity and Sailor Moon. Chibiusa is still a bit hostile, but she can calm down. Provided," she warned, "you remember the name she was born with ! Usagi-chan hates being reminded of the 'Small Lady'." Pluto winced.

"As for the Senshi.." Usagi continued, "The Outer Senshi, except for Saturn, are still a bit contemptuous of me, of my abilities. Sailor Uranus thinks even less of me than she thought of Sailor Moon when the Senshi went against the Deathbusters ! Let's face it, it hurts when you are shown you could be wrong. And Uranus and Neptune were shown they were wrong. And, you stayed desturbingly silent on that, Setsuna ! Blood and tears were shed that were uncalled for."

"Hai. I have to live with that."

"Well, Setsuna, just make sure it does not have to happen again."

"Do you.." Setsuna asked Usagi slowly, "wish.. to see.. to.. touch.. Naru and Umino and Shingo again ?"

"Travel through the Time gate, you mean ?" Usagi responded. "Iie. It would hurt me too much. And my tears would hurt too many, besides Naru, Umino, and Shingo."

"How about.." offered Setsuma, "living life over ?"

"Iie. Once is enough. And Serenity is tired of the rebirths. She and I will end our cycles when our time comes. Friends should stick together !"

Sailor Pluto left, as Usagi remained in the garden.

"What's troubling you, Usagi ?" A soft voice said from nowhere.

"Too many things, itouto." Usagi replied to her brother.

Tsukino Shingo materialized in front of his sister. "Care to talk ? Is it what Meiou-sama said ?" His eyes looked deep into his sister.

"Iie ! It is not !" Usagi tried to reassure her brother. "Not exactly. Were you here to hear what was said ?"

"Hai." Shingo said through his thoughts. His eyes showed love mixed with sadness.

"Oh, Shingo !" Usagi cried. "I did not wish to see the Senshi this day. Not the Outer Senshi. I am tired from our fighting last time. And Serenity is hurt beyond anger ! And I am afraid Sailormoon feel much the same. We are sisters who could not speak to one another who live under the same roof ! We are speaking now. But, the other family-members, who pretended nothing was amiss, can no longer speak to us ! Even those we are still friends with are put on the sword's edge ! And now.. the fighting nieghbors want me to end their quarrel. It is a most-difficult task Serenity has left me ! If I can handle the Senshi, I can handle the diplomacy- but can I last the Senshi ?" Usagi felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"What of us ?" Shingo asked. "What of seeing your family ?"

Usagi broke down and wailed. "Oh, Shingo !" she cried. "I want to, more than anything ! But, just seeing you a little, knowing I will never again be a part of your lives, hurts too much ! It is best it stays like this. Seeing me cry, for no known reason, would hurt everyone too much." "And," Usagi whishered, "as ghosts, you never really leave me." She smiled at Shingo. "I'm sorry I've hurt you, Shingo. Do not be sad."

"Usagi," Shingo warned his sister, "Sailor Murcury comes this way."

"It is alright, Shingo ! Ami is watching out for me this day." She turned to Ami. "What is it, Ami ?"

"The Ambassadors of Koryo and Silla are coming to the palace ! Sailor Venus is meeting with them !" Ami said. "Also, Uranus and Neptune are searching for you. They said they have important news to discuss with Neo-Queen Serenity." She looked to Usagi. "I tried to divert them. I failed. I am sorry, Usagi !"

Usagi embrased Ami. "That's alright. You did what you could. I would ask no more. Uranus and Nepyune can be stubbornly persistant !" Usagi sighed. "I'll have to deal with them, although I did not wish to ! Ami ?" Usagi asked. "Can you do something for me ? Look up anything that can help me deal with Koryo and Silla ? I have a feeling I'm going to be too busy dealing with Outersenshi-  
business to make it to the royal library !"

"Of course, Usagi !" Ami then asked "'Outer-Senshi business'? Has Sailorpluto seen you yet ?"

"Hai," Usagi said, "after I had a visit from Naru-chan."

Ami caught her breath at the mention of Naru's name. The thought of ghosts prowling the palace was a bit disturbing, even if those ghosts are of friends. The memory of three years ago- of seeing Naru, Umino, and Shingo- and of being spoken to by Nephrite was still fresh in her mind. And who knew who else was here.

The thought of Sailor Pluto being here earlier brought Ami back to the present. "What did the Time-Gaurd want this time ?" Ami asked coolly. Or was Mercury speaking ?

"She just talked." Usagi said. "She said I was fortunate to have friends watching over me. I know she's troubled by what happened between her and Chibiusa and Serenity. She asked me if I'd forgive her imprisoning me."

"Would you ?" Ami asked. "Forgive her ?" She knew Usagi's answer before she said it.

"If it were entirely up to me, I would !" Usagi said. "But it's not up to me. The decision is Chibiusa's and Serenity's."

"And what is Serenity's attitude ?" Saturn asked from the shadows.

"Serenity spoke to Pluto while we talked." Usagi answered. "Serenity has not forgiven Pluto for her actions over the centuries. However, it is Chibiusa who Pluto fears. For it is Chibiusa who feels the most hurt."

"Pluto must really be scared if she feels a need to speak to you and ask your forgiveness, Usagi !" Rei said as she overheard the conversation. "Usually, Pluto tells you HOW it should be!"

"And when was the last time anyone heard Sailorpluto admit that ANYTHING was her fault ?" Saturn asked.

"What did Pluto admit to ?" Rei asked.

"Letting Usagi get imprisoned in her own mind." Ami answered.

"Kami-sama save us !" Rei exclaimed. "The world's coming to an end ! Pluto admitted to pulling strings !" Rei then said, "Usagi, Uranus and Neptune are right behind me ! Want us to back you up ?"

"No," Usagi sighed, "that won't be necessary. Rei, tell Mamo-chan and Chibiusa that I will be in shortly. Ami, look in the library for me. I plan to try to talk to the Ambassadors shortly. I need any information to help me, and maybe the history of Koryo and Silla since the Icy Sleep will help me."

After Ami, Saturn, and Rei left, Usagi let herself the opportunity to release the tears Serenity and Sailormoon were building up. But the time was not enough.

"What is wrong, Neo-Queen Serenity ?" Neptune asked.

"Serenity's taking a vacation", Usagi said flatly. "And Sailor Moon refuses to come out right now." This statement was followed by a deafening five-minute silence.

"Alright, then." Neptune began. "Usagi- can you deliver a messege to Serenity, please ? It is a matter most urgent."

"As I said, Neptune, Serenity is resting. She may be gone for some time. So, you and Uranus will have to deal with me. Whether or not you THINK I'm up to the task is of no consequence !" Usagi then turned directly to Uranus. "Sailoruranus? What is the problem?"

Sailor Neptune spoke. "The Kings of Silla and Koryo are..."

"Sailor URANUS !" Usagi cut Neptune off. "What.. is.. the problem ?"

"The armies of Koryo and Silla are stationed to set sail for Crystal Tokyo." Sailor Uranus answered Usagi. "They only await their Majesties' orders."

"And the Kings are ... ?" Usagi asked.

"In Crystal Tokyo," Neptune broke in, then quietly added, "with their Legations."

"Ah." Usagi said as she formed a plan. "This is good. Tell the ambassadors I will see their Monarchs at the proper time."

"Usagi !" Neptune snapped. "I must protest ! The proper channels must be gone through ! The need is for delicate tact !"

"And WHAT", Usagi said in a martial tone, "would you two know of delicacy ? You two, who- during the war with Pharoah 90- tried to kill the ONLY hope we actually HAD against him ? If you remember, I had already SPENT my resources ! And, IF you had managed to do the militarily EXPEDIENT thing of killing Hotaru-chan, I would not have been able to do the litle I could to defeat the enemy ! But, then, what should I expect from two who can only think along military lines ? And may I remind you that, before that, in your hunt for the Chalice, of the blood you spilled ? Of course, what should I have expected ? Pluto conveniently forgot to tell you that YOU THREE were the ones who held the talismans that formed the Chalice ! And, then, to cap off your brilliant careers, you not only GIVE yourselves to Galaxia, but you let her USE you to kill Pluto and Saturn ! Delicacy ? HAH ! Why you two are in the Diplomatic Service I have no idea !

"And, while I'm at it, you prided yourselves on being Senshi who had been fighting before the Inner Senshi were even reformed. WHERE were you when the Dark Kingdom attacked ? No, don't bother. I remember the rule. 'The Outer Senshi only become involved if the Kingdom is threatened from outside Sol's system.' Then answer this- HOW did Ail and Ann slip into the system ? And HOW did the Blackmoon Family slip off of Nemesis ? That planet is Definitely beyond Pluto's orbit ! Answer me !"

Usagi regained herself. "I'm sorry," she cried softly, "that wasn't called for ! Please," she whispered, "forgive me ?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Usagi !" Uranus said through her tears. "Sailor Moon .. is right! Neptune and I made many mistakes with our thinking. And those mistakes haunt us now ! But, we are as we are. We have to live with it."

Laughter came out of a shadowy corner. "Spoken like true Senshi! Beryl would have loved having you in her army." Nephrite materialized. "Never question, never feel pity, never look back! Even if what you do eats at you like a cancer. Uranus ! Neptune ! Did you ever once stop to think that, maybe, the reason Sailor Moon was such a good General, and why Serenity is such a good Monarch, is because they tried to learn something from Usagi ?" The General turned to Usagi and bowed. "Usagi-sama, three years ago I told Ami-chan that she showed as much courage as Mercury, or any of the other Senshi ! Now I tell you this, that neither Sailor Moon's strength nor Serenity's will would be anything without your heart to temper and guide them. Remember that." He turned back to Sailors of Uranus and Neptune. "And you two remember what I've said, too ! I'll be around." With that, Nephrite walked into the garden.. and vanished !

After Usagi came in from the gardens, she went in to the royal bedroom and cried. She started to wonder if she had the strength needed to help either Serenity of Sailor Moon. She knew that it would be difficult to face another confrontation like the ones with Sailors Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. And Usagi had a feeling it would get worse before it got better.

Chibiusa slipped into the room. "It's been that bad ?" She asked her mother. Usagi slowly nodded. "Baka-tachi !" Chibiusa hissed. "Why can't they leave us alone ? Crystal Tokyo can run itself just fine for one day. That's all I want - just one damned day of rest !" Chibiusa crawled into her mother's lap and cried. "Why can't the Senshi leave you-" she whispered, "leave US- alone ?"

Usagi slowly stroked Chibiusa, singing to her softly. The lullaby she sang calmed Chibiusa's growing tears and fears. "Everything will be all right, Chibiusa", Usagi said softly. She kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead. How big a difference three years make ! Three years ago, it was Chibiusa, Sailor Moon, and Neo-Queen Serenity who were watching over an ailing Usagi and nursing her back to health. Now, Usagi was nurse and gaurdian.

"Do not worry, Chibiusa. I will not let anything happen to harm you. I love you."

The door slowly opened as Ami entered the room. "Usagi ? Here is the information you wanted. Am I disturbing you and Chibiusa ? Gomen."

"Iie. Arigato, Ami."

Usagi read through the assembled papers.

"A-HA ! The kings seem to be related ! It seems two brothers and their families moved into the area 1,000 years ago. And the brothers went in seperate directions after their in-laws started feuding. And, the families blossomed into the nations of Koryo and Silla ! That gives me an idea..." She read on farther. "Ut-oh ! It seems that I- well, that Neo-Queen Serenity- had to deal with the kings' fathers before ! I doubt they would be happy if they had to deal with anyone using magic." Usagi sighed. "I am definitely the one for this job !" She softly carressed Chibiusa's head.

"Ami," Usagi said, "tell Sailor Venus that I will see the Ambassadors now !"

"Yes, Your Majesty !" Ami smiled.

"Ami-chan !" Usagi giggled. "You know how I hate that !"

"Hai." Ami replied. "But it made you smile. And THAT'S just what THIS doctor ordered !"

"Hai." Usagi continued to smile.

After Ami left, Mamoru slipped inside the bedroom.

"It is good to hear you laugh, Usagi." He smiled.

"Ack!" Usagi said in mock-indignation, "Peeping-Mamoru!" She playfully slapped at Mamoru, while trying not to wake Chibiusa.

"Hai." Mamoru hung his head. "Guilty as charged!" He smiled softly then kissed her. " I've been worried. How is Chibiusa ?"

"Tired. I feel that she has wanted to cry for most of the day." She looked up at Mamoru. "So have I. We have all wanted to cry- Serenity, Sailor Moon, and I. At least, the diplomatic nightmare will be over soon."

"Hai. I've tried to keep the Ambassadors- and Venus- at a distance most of the day. Usako, of all the Senshi who were close to you before, she is the most-distant."

"Hai." Usagi said sadly. "I fear what Kyoto has told me is true- Minako chooses to stay buried as deeply as I was buried against my will. Kyoto must be a very lonely child." She sighed, then laid Chibiusa down on the bed and kissed her. "It is time to face the lions. Come, Mamo-chan."

To be continued in.  
Chapter 3, "Battle of the Senshi, Round II" 


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity's VacationSerenity's Vacation Chapter 3 "Battle of the Senshi Round II"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon/ Neo-Queen Serenity/ Tsukino Usagi, Tuxedo-Kamen/ King Endymion/ Chiba Mamoru, Chibiusa, Mizuno Ami/ Sailor Mercury, Hino Rei/ Sailor Mars, Kino Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter, Aino Minako/ Sailor Venus, Meiou Setsuma/ Sailor Pluto, Ten'ou Haruka/ Sailor Uranus, Kaiou Michiru/ Sailor Neptune, Tomoe Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn, Oosaka Naru, Tsukino Shingo, Nephrite, Queen Serenity, Luna and Artimis- as well as Crystal Tokyo, the Silver Millenium and the Crystal Millenium- are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Toie, DiC, and others I can not remember right now. They are not mine.

NOTE: "Serenity's Vacation" is a sequel to my fan-fiction "Release", which is, itself, an answer to the fan-fiction "Tsukino Usagi is Dead" by I have also had a bit of critiquing and plotting help from aka Darren Schivo, and Thank you, all.

Koryo and Silla were medieval kingdoms on the Korean Peninsula. Pusan and Inchon are ports on the South and West coasts of Korea, respectively.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Grand Ballroom was readied for the Ambassadors' reception. It was kept plain but clean. The wood floors echoing every footstep. The Outer Senshi were already gathered, along with Ami, Rei, and Makoto. Keiko ("Chibi-Mercury"), Yuko ("Chibi-Mars"), Naoko ("Chibi-Jupiter"), Kyoto ("Chibi- Venus"), and Ikiko ("Chibi-Saturn") were slso there to lend any support they could to the one who was, informally, "Aunt Usagi"- Neo-Queen Serenity. Chibusa silently slipped into the room as Sailor Venus ushered in the two ambassadors.

"Your Majesty ?" Sailor Venus began. "I wish to present the Ambassadors of Silla and Koryo. Gentleman, Her Majesty will see you now." The ambassadors bowed to The Neo-Queen. "Your Majesty!" the Ambassadors began in unison. The rest of the conversation was lost on Usagi as each ambassador raised his voice to drown-out the other as they tried to present their cases.

"ENOUGH !" Usagi commanded. "You will speak one-at-a-time, or you will not speak at ALL !" She turned to the Ambassador from Silla. "Ambassador Rhee, just what is your complaint against Koryo?"

"Your Majesty," Ambassador Rhee began, "Our problems with Koryo comes down to one thing. They are THIEVES ! They come over to take what is not theirs and disappear into the hills like cowards!"

"Cowards ! We would gladly fight you if we were strong enough !" The ambassador from Koryo, Ambassador Park, stated. "But it is Silla who keeps us weak ! It is Silla that tills the earth. And it is Koryo that mines the metal for the plows to till Silla ! For years, Silla and Koryo have traded ore for grain ! Plows for bread ! It was a fair exchange. But now, Silla demands more ore for less grain !"

"The grain of Silla is precious ! It is too fine to waste on lazy thieves !"

Ambassador Rhee retorted. "Let them grow their own grain !"

"The land of Koryo produces inferior grain !" Said Ambassdor Park. "The bread is heavy and tough. The bread of Silla is better."

"Everything of Silla is better ! You even steal our women for wives because they are more beautiful than the dogs of Koryo!" Rhee screamed.

"Wrong ! It is because the userers of Silla demand our women !" Park answered. "We of Koryo demand our honor be restored !"

"Dogs", said Rhee coldly, "have no honor !"

"ENOUGH !" Cried Usagi. She then turned to Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa? Go to my bedroom and get two pillows ! These Emassaries speak of honor, yet behave like GAKI! If they prefer to act like children, then they shall be treated as such !" Chibiusa, with a wicked smile on her face, dutifully went to get the pilows.

"What is this ?" asked Park in disbelief. Hisanger flared. "We come to settle our accounts as gentlemen, and the great Queen Sereneity treat us as children ?"

"You speak of 'honor'," Usagi said, "of being 'gentlemen' ! But all I see are to children who need to be sent to bed ! Maybe what you need is a pillowfight to vent your frustrations." As if on cue, Chibiusa dutifully produced the pillows as Mamoru fought to hold in the gales of laughter. Uranus and Neptune were shocked. Venus was horrified.

"I will not be treated as a child for your amusement, witch !" Ambassador Rhee screamed.

"Neither shall I !" Ambassador Park echoed.

"Good !" Usagi replied calmly. "For we are not amused."

"When we next meet, Serenity-san, it will be with armies !" Ambassador Rhee vowed.

"I shall see your Kings, then, if war is to be waged. I do not deal with the underlings of Koryo and Silla." Saying this, Usagi made to withdraw to the bedrooms.

"Our King shall deliver our message, then !" Ambassador Park said crisply.

"As shall ours !" Rhee stated, then walked off.

As the footsteps of the embassies faded, Sailor Venus turned to Usagi before she left the Ballroom. "Serenity ?" She asked in shock. "What did you just do ?"

"Serenity hasn't done anything." Usagi to the golden Senshi. "Serenity's not home right now."

"Sailor Moon ?" Sailor Venus said hopefully.

"Wrong, again, Venus." Usagi sighed. "It's just me."

"Usagi ?" Venus asked increduously. "Do you know what you've just done !"

"Just tried to bring two feuding cousins to the same table." Usagi tiredly said. "It will either bring peace.. or war." She then went to bed. "Wake me when it's dinner-time." Mamoru and Chibiusa followed, Chibiusa whispering something to Ikiko as she left. Ikiko slowly nodded.

"What did Chibiusa tell you. Ikiko ?" Naoko asked after the royal family left. "Tell us !"

"Yes, Ikiko !" Keiko chimed in. "What did she say ?"

"Chibiusa said," Ikiko stated flatly, "if anyone came to the bedrooms before dinner was on the table, to kill them."

Dinner was abnormally quiet. Usually the table was as noisy with talk of the day's events as it was with the clang of tableware. But not tonight. The Senshi were still trying to figure out the odd drama that had happened in the Ballroom.

"This is fantastic, Makoto !" Usagi said, trying to lighten the mood. "Did you perposefully try to outdo yourself ?"

"It's all in the ingredients, Usa-chan !" Makoto smiled.

"I can't believe what happened today, Your Majesty !" Minako suddenly said. The table grew silent again.

"Believe it." Usagi said after she took a sip of tea. The room let out a collective sigh.

"Are you trying to start a war, Usagi ?" Minako asked.

"Iie. I am trying to keep the peace." Usagi replied in a calm tone.

"It is a strange way to stop a peace." Michiru muttered.

"Michiru ?" Usagi asked casually, "Did you not learn anything from your chat with Sailor Moon today ?"

Michiru shut up and lowered herself in her seat.

Usagi turned her attention back to Sailor Venus. "Venus, I do not like going through emissaries. Whenever Serenity has left me in charge, I have found it best to go straight to the person in charge. And it generally isn't Ambassadors."

"Then why am I here ?" Venus asked in a sudden tantrum-like state.

"For your friendship, Minako." Usagi said calmly. "I need your friendship- and so does your daughter."

"Nani ?" Venus was sudenly brought back to face Usagi.

"Your daughter." Usagi remained calm. "Remember Kyoto ? You gave birth to her a year after Chibiusa was born ?"

"Of COURSE I remember my daughter !" Minako laughed.

"Oh ?" Usagi asked. "You're so busy with foreign affairs, sometimes I just wonder if you remember you daughter."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean ?" Minako asked, pulling away from the cold water splashed in her face.

"It means, Venus," Usagi said, "that you have forgotten the basics here. Crystal Tokyo is not important. The Crystal Millenium is not important ! WE are important ! Not 'WE' our selves, but 'WE' the family ! Have you gotten so caught up in the machinery of the government, in the GAME of the Senshi, that you have forgotten that, Minako ?"

"How DARE you, Uagi-chan ?" Venus slowly reared herself up. "Being Senshi is no GAME! It is a sacred trust ! An oath we must live by !"

"An oath to WHO, Venus ? Or to WHAT ?" Usagi countered. "An oath to a person ? Or to a long-dead kingdom that should never have been re-born ?"

"What ?" Venus gasped as chairs were suddenly pulled out. "Usagi ! How can you even suggest that the Crystal Millenium should never have been ? The Millenium has brought us peace and hope ! To say otherwise is.. is.."

"Traitorous ?" Usagi asked. "Traitorous to whom ? The Millenium SEEMS to have brought peace. But at what cost ? Need I remind you, MINAKO, of the Hell we were just coming out of three years ago ? Not only Chibiusa and myself, but Ami, too? We are still healing from that dark time! Hai! And Serenity is now reeling from the centuries of loneliness she had to endure ! Yes. Loneliness. All because someone said that this.. this.. CANCER.. was the best hope for the world ! Well, if it is, than let the world die. We- Chibiusa and us," Usagi pointed three fingers to herself, "Keiko and Ami, Kyoto and you- have suffered too much." Usagi slowly sat back down. "Mina-chan ! If you are my friend, help me stand." Usagi whispered through her tears.

"Has it come to this ?" A voice asked in the silence.

The Senshi and their daughters turned around.

"Queen Serenity !" Uranus whispered.

"Hibiki!" Chibiusa softly cried.

Queen Serenity knealt by Usagi.

"Listen to her," the ghostly figure said, "for she is speaking the truth. Even more than she knows." Serenity turned to Pluto. "Who's idea was it to resurrect the kingdom ? I remember my wish as I lay dying after using Ginzuishou that last time. All I wished for was to let my daughter live a happy life.The only reason I sent Artimis and Luna into the future was to guard and train just in case the Dark Kingdom ever rose again. Now, part of me wisheds I had never done that ! I never wished this kingdom to be rebuilt ! Nor was it my daughter's !" She looked deep into Pluto's eyes. "Who's wish was it ?"

Sailor Pluto searched herself for the answer. "Mine", was all she could say. "It seemed so right, so logical. To let time have it's way, to let the Millenium be re-born. I saw a future, a place of peace !"

"But what future ? A peace for who ?" Queen Seremity asked. "For it's founders ? For it's people ? For who ?"

"For all !" Pluto said, then answered in a whisper, "I thought."

"You have had too much time to think, Setsuna." Serenity countered. Then, she turned towards Minako.

"And you, Lady Venus? Have you fought the Dark forces for so long that you have been molded in their image?" Venus wanted to shrink away from that question.

"Endymion !" The ghost called out. "What were the four Generals like when you first walked this Earth ?"

Endymion spoke up. "We were as one ! They were my brothers ! But, they grew wearied from fight-ing the Dark Kingdom. Soon, even the strongest became weak and as easily turned as if they were clay on a potter's wheel."

"Lady Venus !" the Queen continued, "don't let your fight with evil consume you as it has consumed others ! My daughter's- and Usagi's- wish has ever been for the well-being of her friends and sisters. That has never changed. While it is true that my daughters still need protection, the daemons that torment them now are the ones that threaten every Senshi here! "You must remember that you are family first.. last.. and always. Or life will hold no more meaning than the merest act of breathing out and breathing in! Once that happens, you are.. indeed.. dead." With this said, Queen Serenity faded from view. Her last words, though as gentle as a warning could be, cut like a knife to the very hearts of the Senshi.

Venus held tightly to Kyoto as, inside her, Minako told her that what Serenity had said, and Usagi before her, was true. The job of seeing to the well-being of the Crystal Millenium was like feeding a cancer. One day, the cancer would take over the whole body. Minako came out, hugging her daughter, and started to cry.

Queen Serenity's words were not lost on the Outer Senshi. "What have I done?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"What.. do we do, now ?" Neptune asked. The self-assuredness Kaiou Michiru was known for, quiet though it was, was now dissipated. Then, Neptune whispered as she moved toward Usagi. "Kami ! What have we done?"

Usagi lay wrapped up in Mamoru's arms, being watched protectively by her husband and daughter. "I- we- feel so old right now." She whispered through heavy sobs. "What has happened.. to the world we knew ?" She tightened herself into a ball to protect herself from the daemons that tormented her. The room was silent for an hour, save for the tears of a weary woman-child.

It was Rei who finally broke the silance. "Your Majesty.. Usagi.. we need to know what to do when the Kings of Silla and Koryo appear tomorrow. I am sorry to ask, but we need to know."

"Iie, Rei ! Do not be afraid to ask ! It was I who rudely summoned the Kings here, it will be me who meets them tomorrow."

"But what can you do ?" Neptune asked. "Forgive my saying this, Usagi, but you have no powers to meet them with !"

"I have power enough." Usagi gently repremanded Neptune. "Ami did some research for me in the Royal Library. It seems Serenity had to deal with the King's grandfathers once before. And, in Mina-chan's own hand, it was written that those Kings did not like the feeling of powerlessness when faced with Neo-Queen Serenity's magic. I can well imagine how the present kings would feel if they had to face Serenity. I will not give birth to another Blackmoon Family !"

"Then what of Sailor Moon ?" Uranus asked. "Certainly a warrior facing them will satisfy their pride !"

"Iie !" Usagi shouted. "Haruka, think ! Sailor Moon is not a political leader by her own admission ! She will only take over in time of war ! Plus, her power relies on magic as well ! She is not as magical as Serenity, but she is too magical for the kings !" The Senshi had to agree with this, although they did so reluctantly. "I must be the one to fight."

"So !" Makoto asked, "What is the plan ?"

"I need to brush up on my defense skills- karate, aikido, tae kwando ! And going through some judo wouldn't hurt. OK, everyone.. back to the Ballroom !"

After a suitable number of pillows, sheets, and blackets were found to pad the floor, Usagi, Mamoru and the Senshi went to work. First, Ami gave Usagi a quick, but thorough (under the circumstances) physical. The next few hours were filled with the sounds of a Dojo as first Makoto, then Rei, then Michiru, then Haruka sparing with Usagi. An hour of Karate was followed by an hour of taekwando, followed by an hour of aikido, then an hour of judo. As the sparring with on, each Senshi (especially the Outers) marveled at the amount of punishment Usagi could take, and give.

After four hours of practice, Usagi invited the entire Senshi to "take their best shots.  
The Senshi gathered in a circle and randomly started attacking Usagi. After an hour the circle fell back to give the Senshi a running start. The results were the same. Usagi was the last one standing.

"Had we faced Sailor Moon in all her fury," Neptune groaned, "it would not have hurt like this !"

"Hai." Uranus added. "I have only thought I had faced the tiger before !" "I'll be sore for a month !" Rei said. " Usagi ? When did you get in the extra practice ?"

"Gomen, Rei-chan ! But, I had to remember what the you thought me, minna ! I have to surpass my limits !" She looked around. "Take some tea," Usagi sheepishly smiled, "then go to bed. There is much to do tomorrow."

"HAI ! Your Majesty !" The Senshi snapped to attention.

Usagi was aching from the workout when she awoke a few hours later. She and Mamoru got up and went to the Kitchen, when Chibiusa, Kino Naoko, and Tomoe Ikiko met them.

"Chibiusa ! What are you doing up ?" Usagi asked.

"Getting ready for breakfast !" Chibiusa smiled. "You and Dad might want to work out a little before you eat. We were watching the wargames last night, remember?" "Don't remind me." Mamoru muttered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Usagi kissed her daughter. "Arigato, Chibiusa !" Usagi and Mamoru stepped outside.

Breakfast was a relaxed affair- or as relaxed as it could be, considering Usagi had a fight at about Noon. The Senshi still were abuzz at how hard the practice with Usagi had been the night before. Everyone who fought, it seemed, had a few sore spots. Not that any of them minded. There was something strangely comforting in the fact that Usagi not only could defend herself well, but was willing to let herself be put in a fight. Even Uranus and Neptune were impressed. 

Then, Pluto came into the kitchen. She had a look of concern about her. "Usagi," she said, "Our intelligence shows ship and troop movements around Pusan and Inchon. It looks as if the kings are preparing to attack."

"If they do," Usagi said, "it will not be until they return home. Hopefully, this problem will be settled before then." She finished her breakfast. "I will be in the Library for the time being. If the kings come to the palace while I am there, come get me."

"Usagi," Rei started to move toward her friend, "when I woke up, I felt ill-at-ease. So I did a fire-reading. Usagi, you are going to face much today, and some of what you face will be dark. I couldn't see where it comes from, but it will come ! Usagi, be careful !"

"Whatever comes, Rei," Usagi said hugging her friend, "I will face it. I must !"

To be concluded in.  
Chapter 4, "Where's Usagi?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity's VacationSerenity's Vacation Chapter 4 "Where's Usagi?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon/ Neo-Queen Serenity/ Tsukino Usagi, Tuxedo-Kamen/ King Endymion/ Chiba Mamoru, Chibiusa, Mizuno Ami/ Sailor Mercury, Hino Rei/ Sailor Mars, Kino Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter, Aino Minako/ Sailor Venus, Meiou Setsuma/ Sailor Pluto, Ten'ou Haruka/ Sailor Uranus, Kaiou Michiru/ Sailor Neptune, Tomoe Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn, Oosaka Naru, Tsukino Shingo, Nephrite, Queen Serenity, and Tsukino Ikuko- as well as Crystal Tokyo, the Silver Millenium and the Crystal Millenium- are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Toie, DiC, and others I can not remember right now. They are not mine.

NOTE: This fan-fiction is a sequel to the fiction "Release", which, itself, is an answer to the fan-fiction "Tsukino Usagi is dead," by I would also thank and especially Edgaric for suggesting a part of this chapter. It's a variation of his idea.

NOTE: Koryo and Silla were medieval kingdoms on the Korean Peninsula. Pusan and Inchon are ports on the South and West coasts of Korea, respectively.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Kings of Silla and Koryo, with their Ambassadors and Gaurds, entered the Crystal Palace. The Embassies were shown into the ballroom, where the Senshi were stationed around the perimeter. "Where is the Queen of Crystal-Tokyo ?" The King of Silla asked. "Where is Neo-Queen Serenity ?"

"Serenity isn't here right now," Usagi said as she appeared in a gi, "may I be of service ?"

"Do you normally joke at such serious times, Serenity ?" The King of Koryo asked the queen.

"No," answered Usagi, "nor do I joke now. I am Tsukino Usagi. I am also Neo-Queen Serenity. And, when called upon, I am also Sailor Moon. There are three spirits in this body. But, right now, neither Serenity nor Sailormoon wish to come out."

"Park !" The King of Koryo called out his Ambassador. "Your father raised you in the ways of the Shaman ! Examine the woman ! Does she speak the truth ?"

Ambassador Park came forth to stand before Usagi. The Ambassador closed his eyes and said a prayer. Then he walked around Usagi, sprinkling the woman with salt.

When he again faced Usagi, he looked deep within her. Park then asked: "Are you Tsukino Usagi ?"

"Hai !" Usagi answered.

Park examined the answering woman.

"And are you also the Neo-Queen Serenity ?"

"Hai !" Usagi answered.

Park examined Usagi once more.

The Ambassador returned to the kings.

"She speaks the truth."

"So !" The King of Silla said sternly, "The Neo-Queen sends a servant-girl to deal with her missteps ?"

"Iie !" Usagi said, "It was I alone who dismissed your Emmassaries ! This was after they acted like children !"

The King of Koryo chuckled lightly.

"Your Majesty !" Ambassador Rhee protested. "It was this witch who stated Park and I settle our people's honor in a pillow-fight !"

"When one acts childish," Usagi noted, "one has to expect being treated like a child."

The King of Silla chuckled, "Ambassadors are known at times for being overgrown children !"

"Your Majesty!" Ambassador Rhee started to protest. The King of Silla raised his hand for silence.

"However !" The King continued to speak. "When an embassy is disgraced, you disgrace he who sends it ! Honor demands a reckoning. Are you prepared, Usagi ? Or are we the fight the Neo-Queen Serenity ?"

"Your fathers' fathers fought Neo-Queen Serenity." Usagi said. "The honor of your people demands we fight, but the opponents must be equals. There will be no magic used."

"We are equals," the King of Koryo said suspiciously, "but what of they ?" He motioned to the Senshi.

"Your concerns are noted." Usagi commanded the Senshi, "Ladies, transform ! Chibiusa, collect the henshin sticks."

"Hai !" Chibiusa responded.

"But, Usagi.." Mars protested.

"If you've ever trusted me, trust me now." Usagi said. "Transform ! NOW, I say!"

Slowly, reluctently, the Senshi transformed: Haruka and Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, Minako and Makoto, and, finally, Ami and Rei. Chibiusa then collected the henshin sticks and returned to her father's side.

"Now," Usagi smiled and pointed to the kings' embassies, "what of them ?"

The Kings of Silla and Koryo dismissed their gaurds and ambassadors.

Usagi stepped to the middle of the ballroom. "Your Majesties ?" Usagi smiled. "Shall we begin ?"

The King of Silla came after Usagi with a fiery combination of blows he thought would rob her of breath and force her to submit. Usagi stood like a stone wall and blocked the blows effortlessly. Usagi then threw two blows into the king's midsection that sent the sovereign backwards. The king slowly got back up and charged, starting with a combination of blows and kicks, hoping to sweep Usagi to the ground. Usagi sidestepped the rushing opponent and, grabbing him, spun him back to his starting position. The disoriented king fell as his energy was spent in his attack.

Usagi then dropped into a half-crouch as the King of Koryo circled her. As he rushed into her, she deftly tossed him into the air. The king then landed awkwardly on his feet before falling on his hip and back. Usagi waited for his next attack- and rolled that attack off her hip. The King of Koryo was left rolling along the floor. Then, the King of Silla struck again.

This time, Usagi used the fluid motions of her body to perry the king's blows and kicks. As the King of Silla sliced and kicked at the air, Usagi worked her way closer to the king. Then she let out the strength of the tigress. As Rei, Haruka, and Michiru watched in wide-eyed amazement, Usagi reduced the man known as the "Tiger of Silla" to a weary pile of aching muscles and joints. It was at this time the king known as the "Panther of Koryo" sprang to Usagi with a cat-like scream ! As Usagi spun around, the King of Silla stood and grabbed Usagi around the waist. "Kill her !" Silla's Monarch screamed. As one, Mamoru, Chibiusa, the chibi-court, and the Senshi rushed toward the combatants.

"Iie !" Usagi shouted at her court- her family. "I started this on my own and.. I..", she swung her legs up and kicked the Panther of Koryo just below his ribs, "will.." Usagi turned around as the King of Silla weakened his grip, " finish it!" She exploded at the one who had held her. Usagi's hands flashed and punched at the king's chest, shoulders, nack, and head. She then sidekicked him to the ground violently. Then, it was the Panther's turn.

"Enough !" The King of Koryo cried out. "I yield."

"As do I." The King of Silla said weakly. "We have been bested. We await your judgement. Our fate rests in your hands."

"Hai." Usagi agreed. "That is good." She took a long breath, then found herself forcing it out against her will. "I think .. we should rest for a while. Be back in two hours hear my judgement."

The Kings collected their embassies and left.

Usagi's family and court gathered around her.

"You WON, Usagi !" Minako cried.

"That.. is good." Usagi said weakly. "For.. I am so tired, I.. don't know.. if.. I can go..." She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Usagi ?" The court asked as one. "USAGI !"

Mamoru, Chibiusa, Minako, the Outer Senshi, and the chibi-court kept a closed-circle gaurd around Usagi as Ami and Rei stood over the fallen warrior. "Her breathing is shallow," Ami said, "but steady. And her heartrate has slowed. Usagi seems to have gone into shock."

"She's so cold !" Rei cried. "Usagi, please, wake up !"

"She seems to have.." Haruka began to speak.

"Withdrawn." Michiru answered.

"But why did she go ?" Minako asked. "What would pull her away when we need her so much here ?"

"Why am I here ?" Tsukino Usagi asked. "Has my time come ?" She stood and looked around at the Senshi, and at Momaru and Chibiusa. "Can I at least say 'Sayonara'?"

"Iie. It is not the time, yet." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "We are just tired, Usagi."

"But .. I heard what Ami-chan said !" Usagi protested. "We are dying !"

"Iie." Sailor Moon calmly said. "We are just asleep as the great bear, Usagi. You had to fight for us so much already ! First the Senshi yesterday. Then, the Kings this morning."

"But they all look so sad," Usagi said, "can't they tell I'm just asleep ?"

Suddenly, Usagi, Neo-queen Serenity, and Sailor Moon noticed a pile of tiles appear above their body.

"Mah Jongg." Neo-Queen Serenity noted. "We may be at the doorway, after all ! Or, at least the crossroads. Usagi ? Would you start?"

"'WE need HER'?" Mamoru asked increduously. "Did I hear you right, Minako ? Do not misunderstand me. It makes my heart leaps to hear that someone besides my daughter and I need Usako ! But ! I cannot help but ask WHY you need her ! If it is to fix what is wrong with the Crystal Millenium, you might as well run a sword through her heart ! Because it is the Millenium that is killing her ! As surely as it weakens Serenity it weakens Usagi !"

"I wish my mother back," uttered Chibiusa, "but WHOLE ! If she is to return a broken prisoner of this place.. then she is better off DEAD !" She turned to face Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus. "But, the choice, as ever, is yours." Chibiusa cradeled her mother tightly to try to warm her.

The tiles were being matched rather quickly as each soul took a turn. Too quickly, thought Usagi. As she looked closely at the tiles she matched, she saw familiar scenes. It was different aspects of her life being answered. Dark riddles were being answered.

"As they should be !" A voice answered from in back of Usagi and to her right. "Kaasan?" Usagi asked shakily. "How did you get here ? I thought you would have been on another journey by now ?"

"Iie." Tsukino Ikuko smiled at her little girl. "My place is by you, with you. It was my duty to guide you and your brother, and my joy to see you through life. Your life is not over yet. When it is, I may pick up my staff and continue. But, until then," she held her daughter softly, "I shall be here !"

"How.. how is Tousan?" Usagi asked her mother. "He is fine !" Ikuko answered, and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Another pair of tiles were matched.

"Why do you look at us like that, Small-Lady?" Sailor Neptune asked as she felt the tempered-steel gaze of Chibiusa upon her and Uranus and Pluto.

"NEVER call me that !" Chibiusa snapped. "My name is, and always will be, Chiba USAGI! Or have you forgotten the night of my presentation so soon !" Neptune and Uranus recoiled from Chibiusa.

"Hai." Neptune hung her head low. "We have forgotten much. I wonder, at times, if we truly knew. We thought we knew.. about our mission, about our reason.. but we did not understand. Even after we were restrained by our other selves, and heard your cries, we still did not understand ! We thought that all could be made right." She looked at Chibiusa. "But, it cannot, can it, Chiba Usagi-san ?"

"Iie. Not now," Chibiusa said holding her mother's form, "and not here."

Neo-Queen Serenity took her turn. As she searched for her match, she felt a soft hand upon her shoulder. Queen Serenity stood beside her daughter. "I wish to stay," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "I feel as if we're leaving much undone ! I know I have gotten tired- and maybe I have run inside myself too much of late- but, there is still so much for Usagi, and Sailor Moon, and I to do ! But, I guess, it is meant to be otherwise."

"My daughter," Queen Serenity smiled, "it is not possible for us to do everything on our own ! We only do what we can with the help we are allowed. Then, we are sent to where we are needed next."

"But, we are tired, mama !" Serenity pleaded. "Why can't we be allowed the chance to stay with our families until we are ready to leave ? And then take that rest that should be ours ? To go from one life to another.. one heartbreak.. to another.. ?" Neo-Queen Serenity found herself crying against her mother's breasts like she had never remembered crying before. Another pair of tiles were matched.

It was Sailor Moon's turn to match tiles.

"We have killed her, haven't we ?" Michiru asked after she withdrew from the circle.

"We have only done what we thought was best," Minako said.. dejectedly. "What we were told."

"Hai." Haruka agreed. "We do what we do for the good of the Millenium ! We do not even ask what the price will be. Then, we act so surprised when payment is demanded !" She left the small gathering.

Haruka's weeping could be heard from the corner-bannisters. None could relieve her.

"It has come to this," Hotaru said from the shadows, "death has come full-circle once again. And Usagi isn't even dead, yet."

"We TRIED to protect her, damn you !" Michiru screamed to Hotaru. "We tried to protect our queen, damnit !"

"And how was that done ?" Hotaru asked. "By watching for outside invaders ? You watch the yard while the house falls in on itself ! But- maybe there is time,"

she looked back to Chibiusa, Mamoru and Usagi and whispered, "for all of us."

Michiru moved back towards Chibiusa and Usagi. She knealt and cried. "I am sorry, Usagi-sama !" she whispered through her tears. "If we never get the chance to tell you we love you again.. I hope.. that your next life will be kinder."

There will be no more cycles." Chibiusa said as she cradled her mother. Haunted eyes looked up at Michiru. "Mom has said that she wishes this to be her final life."

"Nani ?" Michiru gasped.

"Hai." Chibiusa sighed. "Because of the great sadness in my mother's lives, she wishes her cycle of rebirth to end. They have agreed.. to go as one- Usagi, Serenity, and Sailor Moon- when their time comes."

Michiru did not try to stop her flow of tears. Sailor Moon's and Nephrite's words of yesterday came back to haunt her.

"If my mother leaves this world today," Chibiusa said, "then my reign shall be short. But its effect will be lasting. The Senshi will be outlawed. Any who pick up the banner of the Sailor Senshi will be hunted down- and destroyed."

There was a silence in the room. It had come to this.

"The Embassies of Koryo and Silla are here." Sailorpluto told the Court.

"I am so tired." Sailor Moon whispered. "My weariness is unbearable. I do not have your strengths ! I am just a warrior-maiden. And, I am not really 'here', am I ? Iie. There was never suppoed to be a Sailor Moon, was there ? Iie. "If I could only touch my Tuxado-Kamen once more before I die. For I know I should die. It is best."

"Iie." A voice said behind her. "Sailor Moon, you are as much a part of Serenity and Usagi as they are of each other and of you." Nephrite said from out of the darkness. "Sailor Moon ! Commander ! It is as I told Usagi yesterday ! She is the heart and Serenity is the head, but you are their strength ! As your parts can not live without the whole, the whole cannot live without all its parts !" "But.." Sailor Moon sighed, "my sisters at least have their families for them ! Who do I have, besides Tuxedo-Kamen ?" Tears began to well is Sailormoon's eyes.

"You have us." Tsukino Ikuko said, placing a hand on Sailor Moon. "You are as much my daughter as Usagi!"

"And as Serenity is to me !" Queen Serenity smiled warmly at the warrior.

"Or grand-daughter," said Neo-Queen Serenity with a smile, "seeing that Usagi and I gave birth to you !"

"You have more friends than you realize, Sailor Moon!" Said Naru as she appeared in the light. "You always have. I knew there was something strange about Usagi a few months after you first appeared ! She would act like herself at times. Then, she would change.. into you ! But, there was always something, inside, that reminded me one of the other ! I figured that, since you were probably a friend of Usagi's," at these words, all three spirits bowed their heads to hide the tears, "I would gladly be your friend."

Another pair of tiles were matched.

"I go to speak to Chibiusa, now, Usagi." Naru smiled softly. "She is worried for you."

"Where is the Queen who bested us ?" The King of Silla asked.

"She's.. not.. here right now", Minako said.

"Where IS she ?" Commanded the King of Koryo. "WHERE IS your champion ?"

"She is.." Makoto began.

"She is here", Said Chibiusa, still cradling her Mother's head lightly.

"The Kings and their embassies came foreward. "How did this happen ?"

"Mom lost consciousness after the battle between you and her ?"

"Ah !" The King of Silla said. "And you are ?"

"Princess Chiba Usagi, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, also Sailor Moon, also Tsukino Usagi."

"Are your wishes those of your mother ?" The King of Koryo asked.

"Always", replied Chibiusa.

"Then," said Koryo's king, "we shall abide by your judgement."

"Your Majesty !" Ambassador Park said to the King of Koryo. "I since strange things ! Beware ! Their Champion is caught mystically between life and death !"

The Kings looked at Serenity's Court with shock and suspicion. The Senshi were silent.

"Is this true ?" The King of Koryo asked Chibiusa.

"I wish my mother nothing fut peace and freedom !" Chibiusa answered emphatically. "It would kill me to see my mother enslaved to this place ! I need her, but I would never condemn her ! "

"Such a champion, a slave ?" Ambassador Rhee asked. "Is it possible ?"

"Hai." Mamoru answered. "This.. PLACE.. has drained us all of our will and spirit ! It fed on my wife the longest, to the point where all three spirits within her are ready to die. And, our daughter has been so drained as to yearn for death, too! This place is a CURSE !"

"And what of her Senshi ?" The King of Silla asked. "Did they not see the Queen's weariness ?"

"Half of us did," said Rei, "while half was taken by the hypnotic ways of the Crystal Millenium !" Venus, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna once again wilted under the accusatory tone.

"So !" Said the King of Koryo. "You see to the well-being of strangers, But neglect your kin ? We will be back in one hour ! If your Champion is not here by then, our forces will leave Inchon and Pusan to attack Crystal Tokyo ! And when we are done, will be nothing left but dust !"

The Kings left, their footsteps echoing down the hall.

"What has Venus done ?" Minako asked. "What have we done ?"

"Have we lived too long ?" Haruka looked up wearily. "Have we forgotten how to live ?"

"I thought this place was so.. beautiful.." Michiru said through her tears. "And Serenity, the most- beautiful of all ! I never realized.. where that beauty came from ! And now.. it's.. it's... Forgive me, Odango!"

"Sma.. Usagi-sama !" Setsuna called in a shaking voice. "Can you.. forgive me ? I.. realize.. the wrong I've done. I have condemned everyone I cared about to a living-death. You, Usagi, everyone ! I can do nothing to undo the damage. If I could, I would undo it. For, I do not wish to live without your love, and the love of your mother !" Setsuma's eyes were filled with tears as she knealt.

"I forgive you, Setsuma !" Chibiusa smiled through her weariness. "We were all prisoners, I guess." Chibiusa turned to Mamoru. "Tousan ? I leave Kaasan in your care, and Ami-Obaasan. I need some fresh air."

"Chibiusa-chan ?" Ami and Makoto asked.

"Do not worry, minna." The Princess sighed. "Someone has to stay to watch over Crystal-Tokyo. Even over it's death." Keiko and Naoko shadowed Chibiusa as she went to the balcony, to their mothers' relief.

Chibiusa stepped out on the balcony and searched the distant mountains. "I've always loved those mountains." She told Keiko and Naoko. "They always seemed a refuge from this prison." Chibiusa sank to the floor. "Damnit !" she cried. "Why did there ever have to be a Crystal-Tokyo ? Whose sick idea was it ? SOMEONE had to put it into Puu's head ! I hope the forces of Koryo and Silla DO reduce this crystal-prison to dust !" Keiko and Naoko gently lifted their Princess up. They turned back to the ballroom.

Naru met them as they entered the palace. "Konnichi-wa, Chibiusa-chan." Naru bowed slightly.

"Naru-obaasan?" Chibiusa gasped. "Kaasan told me about you ! You are her oldest friend ! Does this.. mean..." Chibiusa felt a knot tighten in her stomache.

"Iie." Naru smiled. "Usagi is not dead yet. But she plays the game we all must at the point of death. To play Mah-Jongg is to arrange in order the mysteries we are here to face."

"And, if she wins ?" Chibiusa asked the spirit.

"To match all the tiles means that the mysteries have been answered, and that the gates to the next life are open !" Naru said. "One of your mother's spirits is ready to go through, or was when I left. Usagi was talking to her as I left."

"She was," said another ghost, "until Usagi spoke to her.. with a little help !"

"Nephrite !" Chibiusa, Keiko, and Naoko said in unison.

"Hai." The General bowed. "Chiba Usagi ! Your mother can find the strength in anyone ! You are, indeed, fortunate !"

"I am," said Chibiusa, "if I can have my mother back alive. Arigato, Naru and Nephrite !"

"Remember what your uncle tells you now, Chibiusa," a third shade said in the shadows, "you will never be alone !"

"Hai, Shingo-Haku !" Chibiusa said, smiling.

The Princesses went back to the ballroom.

"Has mother's condition changed any ?" Chibiusa asked Mamoru and Ami.

"Iie." Ami said softly.

"What do we do ?" Rei asked Chibiusa. "The Kings will be back in minutes."

"After they leave," Chibiusa said, "evacuate the people to the mountains ! Then, leve with them ! I.." Chibiusa said softly, "shall stay behind as this prison is razed. We shall be together. But, promise me that my last order will stand: The Sailor Senshi will be no MORE !"

The Senshi agreed as one to their abolition, but would not hear of Chibiusa staying to die in the palace.

"I will stay behind!" Chibiusa screamed. "I want to be with hahaiue!."

"Admirable sentiments," Usagi said, "but not if in means getting yourself killed!"

"Kaasan!"

"Usako !"

"Usagi !"

"You're alive !"

"Hai. But it was a near-thing, I think." Usagi sighed. Then she rose. "Now, what was this you agreed with my daughter to do ?"

"Chibusa's first and last order, Usagi-chan," Minako said, "would have been to abolish the Sailor Senshi ! And, with no Royal Family, there would be no Millenium.. and, thus, no need for the Senshi."

"And, you agreed to this ?" Usagi asked, cradling her daughter.

"Hai." Haruka answered. "Why should we defend what takes away and never returns? You almost DIED, Odango!"

"I am sorry, Kaasan!" Chibiusa sniffed. "But I missed you so ! I.. would not have lived without you ! I would have let Crystal-Tokyo be destroyed !"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Chibiusa." Usagi smiled. "As for the Sailor Senshi- it sounds like they are finally learning the lessons taught three years ago. Family is more important than the state. And we ARE family !"   
"Your Majesty !" Sailorpluto announced, "The Kings of Koryo and Silla have returned."

"Show them in, Setsuna !" Usagi commanded.

"Hai ! Your Majesty !" Sailorpluto snapped to attention.

The Kings entered.

"Is your Champion here ?" The King of Koryo asked the Court.

"Usagi is in !" Usagi said. "Are the Kings ready to receive their punishments ?"

The Kings of Silla and Koryo bowed. "Our fate is in your hands", Said the King of Silla.

"Good." Usagi commented. "I have heard your history. Your poeples are cousins. Five-hundred years ago, a king moved his clan to the valley you now fight over. He had twin brothers, your forefathers. One moved north of the valley, and one moved south." Usagi drew a breath thoughtfully. "Since your peoples have blood-ties between them, why do you act like loving brothers ? You should be at each other's side - not each other's throats !"

"Yes." The Kings agreed.

"Good." Usagi said. "I will make arrangements this evening to view your common-border ! We shall see what needs to be done to relieve your people's sufferings. Now.. do not make me regret not treating you like the bullying schoolboys you came to Crystal-Tokyo acting like. Return to your Embassies !

"Yes, Your Majesty !" The Kings of Silla and Koryo snapped to attention and exited the palace.

"It appears that the war will soon be over", Usagi mused.

"And what of you, my wife ?" Mamoru asked.

"Hai !" Michiru asked. "What of Tsukino Usagi ?"

"Ara. Neo-Queen Serenity is still a bit tired, and so is Sailor Moon." Usagi told the Court with a gleam in her eyes. "So, for the time being, you appear to have me shepherding you !"

SAYONARA 


End file.
